gmtaresrpgsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rescue of a Lass
Second Week of the Month. ''Note: this takes place after the first two sessions and right during the beginning of the third. '' It has been a week, maybe it has been two weeks. It's hard to say. I haven't had much to drink lately. I plan on resolving that issue now. I am writing this from the tavern near my home. It began after I finished my set at the tavern on the first of the month, there was a crash. When I ran outside I found a man standing there, he was wrapped in dark leather and a cloak that covered most of his body. (Probably a trader or something?) He was drinking I think because he didn't know where he was, he didn't even recognize Bazareene or Hazuk. I mean I know sometimes I drink more than I should, and I have hard time remembering people's names the next morning but I've never forgotten Hazuk or Bazareene. But thats where the weirdness started. On his hand was a marking, maybe a tattoo, it was the symbol of Chaniud. On this cloaked stranger's hand right there. But He did not even recognize the name Chaniud! It's possible hes a wanderer from some far off land perhaps there they know the gods by another name? he spoke trade tongue and witnesses said he fell from the sky! Off the roof of the tavern is more likely. But... And this was my clouded thinking, what if he was sent by Chaniud? for some purpose. He asked me questions about Chaniud, questions I found myself unequipped to ask. I have never been very observant. The church had little to offer us besides the basic tenets of the church and warm beds and cold running water. We stayed there that night. He never tried to touch me, or even made a pass at me. But he seemed fairly indifferent to me in general. I don't think he's my type. I'll do crazy, but not crazy and broke. The next day the church sent us on a mission. A local lord of some note Lord Highsmith sent a call for adventurer's. Uncle is an adventurer, hes taught me a few things with a sword. I know a few tricks. I can do this. I agreed and so did the man from last night. We met up with two others. I didn't care for them much. Highborn, or so they claim though I've never heard of their house. Firestone they were called. Siblings, typical for their type the sister did all the talking and spent the entire time looking down her noses at me on Artemis (The man who fell from the sky is named Artemis... I am so bad at getting their names). The brother didn't speak much, when he did it was to agree with his sister. Definitely not my type. Highsmith sent us on a simple mission, years ago his daughter went missing in a Yuan-ti raid. Recently though there have been reports from his brother up in Khiras that there have been sightings of a girl who matches her description in the wilderness. We are to investigate. He paid us a one-hundred gold pieces upfront, with the offer of another hundred when we return and lent us use of a horse and gear. This was wonderful news. With this kind of money I could, maybe I could pay off the debts. Highsmith is also handsome, I spoke to him a little and he gave us a little extra, I think he might like me. Maybe we can talk some more at a later point I am hoping. After we were done speaking with him Violet said something rude to Artemis, Artemis said something rude to her, she casted a spell at him, knocked him out for a few minutes to. I've been making sure to be on the opposite side of Violet, that spell, it can't take us both out at once if we are apart. If she ever casts on me I will cut her down. I promise this. We left almost immediately. It took several days, the group was quiet, I don't trust these people. We met with the brother, what happened next is all a blur. We ended up in the forrest, we ran into the girl, we ran into a, some sort of undead abomination. Violet spent her time trying to 'daze it' Useless, I hit it with a crossbow bolt. Her brother Rowan took it out with a blur of unarmed strikes. And the half-Orc, that poor half-orc spent his time grappled with it. He found the girl, hes been raising the girl. That poor girl. We pondered over what to do that night, we stayed in a cave with him, I leaned against the very further back wall, watching the entrance. Then it happened, an assassin in the night. She killed him... she killed the half-orc, she was taking the girl. I got off a sleep spell but she shrugged it off like it didn't exist. Rowan and Artemis attacked her and took her down. I did, I did something terrible, but necessary. She refused to give us any information. She laughed at us, and seemed to not even fear Death. I threatened her life if she did not cooperate. She still refused, I put my blade to her neck and opened it, while stairing my team in the eye. Chaniud forgive me I think I killed her just to send a message to the people I am with. Not that she did not deserve it, to murder someone in their sleep... that is... That is low. Beyond low. The girl was devastated of course. Artemis spent the whole trip back trying to cheer her up. I think she likes him. We just returned the girl, shes back with her father now, though she doesn't seem to speak any trade tongue. Inside that creature we found something, a necklace, a simple necklace with Chaniud's symbol on it. This next morning Rowan and Artemis took turns wearing it, it managed to override their will... it forced them to walk south. I... I... Its one of my worst fears, not being in control of myself, never. I will never allow it. How could such a horrible thing have Chaniud's symbol on it? Who would make such a thing. We need to ask the church I think. The assassin also had two knives, I was able to magically identify them for Artemis and suggested he have them... Anything to keep them out of the hands of the Firestones. Nick and Nack they were called. Though I couldn't read the mundane writing on them. Highsmith paid us well, and offered to employ us further to investigate the assassin. I agreed, I could use regular payment like this. I am about to go on stage and sing a bit, when I am done we are going to meet back up in front of the Highsmith Manor. First though theres an interesting looking Elf in the corner, reminds me of my uncle. He has a bigger sword though. I think I'll go say hi to him. Back to the Journal